Almost is Never Enough
by Mrs Haynes
Summary: A blast from Oliver's past comes back to rock his world but has she always been gone and does he have a chance to reclaim the one person he thought he had lost a long time ago. Is she who she says she is or has she changed so much from who she was. Also a secret from beyond the grave comes to rock this new world for them. Oliver/Oc. READ AND REVIEW. RATING MAY CHANGE.


**Almost Is Never Enough**

**Chapter 1**

**Rachael's POV**

Walking along the street of Metropolis the morning air felt refreshing around my face. I notice a newspaper stand ahead of me and I decide to pick up a paper before my business meeting.

**Queen's Green Arrow Spotted with** **Mystery Woman on Rooftop**

I shake my head as I fold the newspaper underneath my arm. The news had been filled with the stories of heroes recently and it was never a nice story about a person they had saved, but a scandal about their personal life. I glance at the clock tower on one of Metropolis' tallest buildings realising that I am going to be late for my meeting I take off running along the street, busy morning commuters parting to avoid being smacked into.

Unfortunately one wasn't quite quick enough and I ran full force into the poor guy, sending his coffee flying from his hands and all over his shirt and mine.

"I am so sorry. I will pay for the dry cleaning and anything else." I apologise whole heartedly.

"It's alright. It looks like you wore as much of it as I did Rach." The man smiles down at me.

"Bruce?" I look up at the man who was once my best friend. I jump towards my arms flying round his neck. "How long has it been? You are looking fantastic Mr. Wayne."

A smile appears on his face. "You don't look that bad either Ms. Clarkson. The last time we say each other was his miracle return, before I took my turn for the disappearing act."

My face hardens at the mention of _him, _too many memories lay with that name.

"I'm glad to see you again Bruce. What are you doing in this fair city of ours?"

"I'm here for the same meeting as you. Queen's merger offer sent to every worthwhile CEO in the industry."

I stand next to Bruce and we start walking in the direction of Queen Industries, we walk comfortably in silence until we reach the door to the building.

Bruce steps towards the door as I take a step back.

"Rachael are you okay?" Bruce asks turning away from the door and back towards me.

I shake my head as he places his hand on my arm.

"I just can't face him not yet, at this rate not ever. Especially not wearing half a cup of coffee."

Bruce quickly shrugs off his coat and places over my shoulders.

"There that doesn't look so bad. Anyway he probably won't notice you anyway not that that will make you feel better. It's been nearly 9 years you need to see him at some point. Especially if you want to be a part of the great Queen Industries legacy."

I take Bruce's hand and nod. "Alright there but only if I can do it with you. Thanks for the coat."

Walking into the building, hand in hand and go and register at the front desk.

"Morning and welcome to Queen Industries. How can I help?" The pretty receptionist smiles at Bruce and sends a scowl towards me from behind the desk.

Bruce sends a sparkling smile towards the receptionist and leans forward to flirt with her.

I lean forward and cut Bruce right off.

"Yes we are here to speak with Oliver Queen about a possible merger. Names are Rachael Clarkson and Bruce Wayne."

The receptionist types into the computer as Bruce sends an angry look in my direction.

"What I'm sorry. I spent my teenage years watching that show excuse me if I finally want to change the channel." I say a laugh reaching my voice.

"Ms. Clarkson and Mr Wayne, Mr Queen is waiting for you in his office. It the very top floor he says he will meet you at the elevator." The receptionist states coolly.

"Thanks."I reply pulling Bruce with me towards the elevator. "Oh and miss catch us on the way down Mr Wayne will need someone to console him after losing out on this deal."

Bruce shakes his head as he presses the button for the lift.

"Ready for this Rachael?" He asks as he looks down at me.

"No, but it's now or never." I reply pressing the button for the very top floor. "And right now I am going to make the business deal of the century and Oliver Queen isn't going to stop me."

The elevator ride towards the top floor is silent as we both prepare in our heads how we are going to approach this and out do the other competition. The doors of the lift open and standing there in a nice pressed white shirt, black trousers and his blond hair a organised mess upon his head. The gorgeous smile on his face grows as Bruce and I step out of the lift.

"Hi guys come this way and we can start this meeting." Oliver states as he walks towards his desk.

"Not meaning to come across as rude here Ollie but where is everyone else?" Bruce asks as he looks around seeing no-one in the office.

"Actually I kinda lied in my letter." Oliver says as he sits down behind his desk and we copy his action. "This is all the people I invited. See I want to start up a new company based on the foundation of the strongest companies and people that I can find. Bruce you are one of the most stubborn businessmen I have ever had the displeasure of working with and thats why I think having you as one of the key negotiators in this business will be highly required."

Bruce nods as Oliver continues his speech. "You are right Ollie and that's why I'm in. I need no other information I trust you and if it means getting to work with you I'm in."

Oliver now turns his gaze to me. "Rachael, I know that you and I aren't exactly on the best terms but I miss you and I think this is the perfect opportunity for us to reconnect. You are the best business woman I have ever known and one of the best people and anything you do is successful so please help me with this."

I stare into Oliver's eyes and see a pleading I haven't seen in his eyes in years and feel my heart melt at the look.

"Ok. But Oliver if you and I have to work closely together then it needs to be on my terms. If you want to rebuild a friendship for us we need to be slow and easy going but otherwise I am in."

Oliver hugs me tightly as Bruce gets up and does the same.

"The three musketeers together again, this is great." Bruce smiles. "Shall we discuss the topic we have all currently avoided? Since when have you been a hero Oliver?"

"He has always been a hero Bruce, just no one ever saw it." I reply a small smile on my face.

"Ok then Green Arrow?"


End file.
